fferafandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamis
Dynamis Dynamis. A text from our Fantasy Page and a story of our Dynamis Lord. You have to be Lv65+, complete Mission 5-2 for your Nation and get the CS in Xarcabard. We don't use Timeless Hourglasses. You can also reenter dynamis at any giving time. We feel if a player really wants a relic than they should be allowed to do it within the quest that restrics you to about two weeks wait period. If you have the time, correct jobs, and maybe some friends, this can be done. The quest to obtain a relic is the same as Lv75 retail, you will have the wait time restrictions between relic turn ins. A Dynamis zone will reset as soon as the last player leaves the zone. If your going for a win, make sure one person stays inside so the stragglers can click the "???". Every Dynamis zone & Dynamis Lord are available. Dynamis Courtesy Dynamis zones are shared zones just like any other. Players are allowed to venture inside these zones alone or with a group. However, a group of players who want to get the dynamis win will always prioritize over solo Blm's farming currency. If your one of those players who enjoy annihilating statues for that sweet currency, please have courtest to other players and groups. Try to remember to check the dynamis zone your about to enter so you won't get any surprises. If players are inside you can always send them a /tell and ask them how long they might be. Now dynamis is open to everyone and not one single person owns the zone. So if you are a solo blm farming in a zone, you could run into other solo farmers as well. I ask for any solo farmer, and group, to check the zones before you enter and talk to the player(s) if anyone is inside. Let them know your coming in and want to farm, maybe you guys can team up, or maybe a player could move to a different zone. Check out the FFXI Wiki Dynamis Here. Limbus Limbus is a bit different. We allow players to reenter limbus. Important thing to note, you will need to refresh your key items if your the player who is entering first and selecting the floor. Everyone else who is entering after will keep their key items. Just like Lv75 Retail you will need the temporary key items Cosmo-Cleanse and the color cordinated Card. You must also have access to Sea. All Limbus + Omega & Ultima are available. Don't panic if you don't see a chest spawn right away. Some chests will only spawn once the mobs disappear completely, plus a few seconds give or take. *Needs confirmation: Chest seems to appear after mob disappears completely and then hit F1 to target yourself and hit escape to untarget yourself and then hit F1 again to target yourself once again to force chest to load* Limbus Courtesy Please check the limbus zone for players before entering. If you see players in Limbus go ahead and shoot them a /tell asking which tower their in. There aren't multiple zones for each Tower. So if a group is in Northern Tower and you enter Northern Tower afterwards, you will be in the zone with them. Please wait for the group to be done their run before entering, or you can just select another Tower that has no players inside. Thank you, go ahead and check out the FFXI Wiki Limbus Here .